jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nabiki Tendo (Continuum-72391865)
Nabiki Tendo (天道なびき, Tendōn Nabiki[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the middle daughter of Soun and Kimiko Tendo, making her the younger sister of Kasumi and the older sister of Akane. Biography About six or seven years ago Nabiki’s Sensei, Trieste, had been going to the market with Kasumi when she felt this...sense of disturbance in the force. It drew her to a mansion belonging to the Kuno family, and there Trieste found the lady of the house, Kuno Hitome, was about to commit seppuku. Trieste prevented the suicide and got Kuno's mother the help she needed. It was the beginning of a kind-of friendship that started between our two houses. The Kunos felt they owed Trieste a debt of honor, and Trieste volunteered to coach Hitome in various mind techniques that could help ward off her clinical depression. Nabiki eventually developed a crush on Hitome’s eldest. They were both the same age and we're both a pair of loners. He was also quite the romantic at heart liked to read poetry and sonnets. Nabiki learned a lot about Shakespeare from hanging around with him and for a while thought he was interesting. The problem was that Tatawaki didn’t notice her back but started paying more attention to Kasumi. This hurt Nabiki quite a bit, so being the willful child that she was; she decided to pay him back by playing what she thought were some fairly harmless jokes at his expense. Personality and Traits While Akane is young and impulsive, very brash and headstrong, not the best qualities one could find within a warrior, but she certainly knows that she is good without having to overpower her opponent. Nabiki is a different story altogether very clever and perceptive, very precise in her control over her power, and always two steps ahead of the game. She can feel an attack coming faster than the eye can perceive it, and if you telegraph anything of your intentions she will pick it up and ready a counter before you have even begun to execute a maneuver. She is subtle where Akane is open. Nabiki likes being elusive and nearly impossible to pin down. Kasumi is easily identified as a healer and Akane a warrior. Nabiki is simply one who gravitates to the Force as an adept who could sometimes read others and know the future before it happened. She is good at ferreting out information even had a real instinct for telling the truth from falsehoods, but she is less of a fighter than either Akane and Kasumi and does not really seem to enjoy the call of battle like a true martial artist was supposed to... Powers and Abilities Nabiki has been trained in the ways of the Force from a very tender age, and quite early on discovered that her particular talents as a Force adept leaned toward foresight and information, often occurring in the shape of bizarre dreams that she didn't always know how to interpret. They were handy sometimes, but often they disturbed her greatly. Partial knowledge of future events could at times be profitable and useful, and it also tended to give her mere snatches and glimpses of things that had yet to happen. Sometimes she could see and prevent a tragedy from occurring, for the future was infinitely malleable...yet other times her best efforts just wouldn't avert a speeding train from finding its target. It created a burden of responsibility that she did not always cherish having. Nabiki is kind of a tinkerer and inventor, and is responsible for reverse engineering creating, and repairing the lightsabers of her family. Category:Continuum-72391865